Year of the Dragon event
The Year of the Dragon event was held over 2 weeks from January 23 to February 6, 2012 to celebrate the Chinese New Year. The event involved exploring the ten realms of Aye-Sha and attempting to slay the ten Dragon Tyrants. Overview In former times, the kegs filled with a mystic brew known as Qi Lager once every cycle. The dragons of a far off place called Aye-Sha grew jealous of mortals stealing their drink and took it all for themselves. As the Year of the Dragon arrived, a magical portal to the Beer Dragon realm opened up near Dragon Tavern, allowing adventurers to get some payback and save the event from the terror of sobriety. Gameplay While exploring during the Year of the Dragon event, adventurers randomly found fortune cookies which sometimes granted XP or passage to one of the ten Dragon Realms of Aye-Sha for a limited number of turns. Adventurers traveled to the Dragon Realms from a portal near the Dragon Tavern. Slaying the dragon tyrant bosses that ruled each realm gave the character a significant XP bonus. Adventurers could slay each dragon tyrant multiple times. Adventurers who slew all ten dragon tyrants received an additional XP bonus. Commendation and titles Adventurers who slew all ten dragons were awarded the Year of the Dragon Commendation for permanently ensuring the future beer supply of the Dragon Tavern. The commendation is displayed on the advantages section of the adventurer's Public Page. Players also unlocked titles for participating in the event: *Mini Confujus - You have eaten 50 fortune cookies. You can remember a couple words of wisdom. *Little Confujus - You have eaten 100 fortune cookies. You have become wise to the way of the cookie. *Certified Confujus - You have eaten 500 fortune cookies. You're a walking quote book. *Year of the Dragon Contributor - You've slain a beer dragon tyrant, and officially gained their attention (and hopefully loot!) *Year of the Dragon Contender - You've slain at least 3 different beer dragon tyrants. A worthy attempt. *Year of the Dragon Champion - You've slain at least 6 different beer dragon tyrants. Keep it up! *Year of the Dragon Savior - You've slain all 10 different beer dragon tyrants! Stomp those greedy buggers into the ground! Locations The following locations appeared for the duration of the event. Outside the Beer Dragon Realms A moss covered series of stones arrayed in a circle around a glade near to the Dragon Tavern. A portal to one of the ten Beer Dragon reams will spring up to another far away land, should an adventurer speak the right words found on the inside of rare fortune cookies. The portal will work for a short time while the moon, stars and planes have all aligned to the Year of the Dragon. The magic that transports adventurers to these locations only lasts for a very short amount of time however, and once its tenuous hold weakens, adventurers are ripped back to their home plane quite suddenly. Realms of the Beer Dragons * The realm of Chinaah is ruled over by the dragon Tsingtao. It is a vast and dusty place with sparse vegetation is left jutting out between craggy outcrops and smashed mountain peaks. There are no signs of civilization in this desolate, dangerous place.. * The realm of Indoorknesha is a place of smoking jungles, home to all manner of beasts. The monsters of Indoorknesha swoop along the sky ready to deliver indiscriminate violence on any deemed tasty. The dragon Bintang rules them from his volcanic lair fear; they rightly fear him and his insatiable appetites. * The realm of Tieland, ruled over by the dragon Singha, is a series of tropical islands populated sparsely with goblins, giants and beasts, living in terror of a ravenous beast of a dragon flying overhead, unleashing a bolt of lightning from its gaping maw. This place has a dangerous beauty to it, except during the storm season, where wild weather rips across the land, supposedly at the wishes of Singha himself * The realm of Singepoor is a smog filled ruin now, although once it was a mighty city of planar traders. Now, portals opening between realms are forbidden as are about a million other things. Ruling over a subjegated populace of humanoids and outworlders, the dragon Tiger holds an almost comical court of judgement over all who defy its wishes and seemingly insane laws. * The realm of Indea is a hellish landscape to all outsiders: an interconnected web of semi organic matter integrates almost violently with a series of steel and other concrete structures. A thronging mass of mutants scurry along these fleshy walkways, doing the bidding of their master, the dragon Kingfisher. If this was ever a place for people, that time has long since passed. * The realm of Cambodacious is ruled over by the dragon Clouded Leopard. From his jungle covered mountain, he watches all, ready to hunt any who would dare tresspass in his domain. It's said that there are only mindless beasts in Cambodacious, as all the people were eaten in a fit of rage by Clouded Leopard centuries ago. Despite this claim, there are few scattered settlements of hard nosed survivors trying to get by, hiding in the cave networks that exist below the jungle surface * The realm of Vyetnam is a beautiful landscape that looks like a primitive paradise to the casual observer. However beneath its surface there exists a tunnel network so extensive it makes the underworld look like a hedge maze. Crawling along this network, the realm's seemingly omniscient ruler, the dragon Hallda, is able to track and kill anyone that dares trespass on its domain The three provinces of Japa * The realm of Japanon is ruled over by the dragon Asahi. This vile beast rules over the subdued populace of this place with a deafening roar, as it skims across the steel spired ruins of a once thriving metropolis of humanoids and goblinoids that used to live in harmony with each other. Now, they scurry about trying to stay unnoticed, scrounging out a meager existence while Asahi and his minions hunt them for sport while they war with the forces of Kiren and Yebisu for supremacy over the three provinces of Japa. * The realm of Japanin is ruled over by the dragon Kiren. A massive dragon, grown fat on the delicious Qi beer that it jealously hoards for itself. When it does move from its treasure hoard, it smashes through its foes, going directly to what it seeks and not stopping until it takes everything. It cares little for anyone or anything else destroyed in its quest for more power, and takes any chance it can to do battle with Asahi and Yebisu or their minions, as it vies for control of the three provinces of Japa * The realm of Japanun is ruled over by the dragon Yebisu. Nashing teeth and a long spindly body that winds along the shattered metropolis of Japa, hunting for its arch rivals Asahi and Kiren, and their minons. With lightning speed, it crawls and leaps across the piles of rubble as scavengers struggle to get out of its way before they become lunch. Yebisu has claimed the underworks of this ruined city, and makes good use of the myriad of steam tunnels and maze like walkways to ambush its prey and escape before they can strike back